


We all have secrets

by cielecarlate



Series: Andrew, the Amazing Fic-Writer [1]
Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: M/M, jesse only appears in mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielecarlate/pseuds/cielecarlate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of Andrew trying his hand at writing fic and (almost) being caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We all have secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Andrew is a hipster.

_Jesse’s hands shook as he tackled the buttons on Andrew’s plaid button-down, but his fingers made quick work and soon—_

“Here’s your bill, Mr. Garfield.” He nearly had a heart attack as the waitress appeared out of nowhere with the slip of paper. At the last second he resisted slamming the laptop shut.

“Thanks.” He dug in his pocket. ”No change.”

She smiled at him. ”I’m very excited to see you as Spider-man! I’m sure you’ll be Amazing!” With a wink, she walked back to the counter.

Andrew hadn’t realized he’d been holding his breath. Now it came out in a whoosh. 

That was close. It was too risky writing in public. He packed up and left the restaurant, and met the usual herd of paparazzi outside. Instinctively, he clutched his laptop tight. 

It wouldn’t do for the world to know just what he was working on.


End file.
